my love ironic
by michie hungrychild
Summary: Hinata sudah muak dengan dunianya./Dan, dia membuat permohonan./Sekejap, dia bahagia di alam lain./


**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning: **OOC. deskripsi [sangat] minus. non-sense. AU. NaruHina [secuil].

**Note's:** italic+bold; kata dalam hati.

* * *

**my love ironic**

by

HungryChild

* * *

Hinata sudah muak dengan kehidupan dunianya. Dia lelah dicaci-maki, dihina, dan ditindas oleh orang-orang disekitarnya yang merasa iri padanya. Adapun orang yang amat menyayanginya malah terlampau _overprotective._ Pokoknya dia muak!

Di perjalanan pulang sekolah, dia melihat ada lapak penjual parfum ditengah-tengah taman yang setahunya tak pernah di fungsikan sejak beberapa tahun belakangan. Dia akhirnya tertarik, dan memutuskan untuk membeli sebotol parfum. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada parfum berbotol oranye.

Hinata lupa menyimpan parfum itu di meja. Benda itu tergeletak begitu saja di dekat tasnya yang terbuka di sebelah kakinya.

Sebelum tidur, gadis itu membuat permohonan agar dirinya dapat meninggalkan dunia nyatanya barang sejenak. Tanpa sadar, saat tidur, kakinya menendang si botol parfum sampai tutupnya terbuka dan isinya tumpah. Tepat saat itu juga, cairan itu meluber membasahi seprainya.

Dan… saat Hinata membuka mata dari mimpi…

Hinata menemukan dirinya berada di suatu padang rumput luas yang serasa tak berujung. Dia lalu berjalan tanpa arah dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah danau _geyser_ yang hangat. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu memutuskan untuk mandi.

Masih dalam keadaan setengah tak berpakaian, tiba-tiba muncul beberapa orang gagah berkuda yang mencari seseorang. Hinata bersembunyi sekaligus menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dia juga bingung, kenapa orang-orang itu berpakaian seperti pada zaman kerajaan pertengahan? Mana pakaian modern mereka?

Masih terheran heran, tiba-tiba seorang dari mereka berteriak kepada kroninya yang lain bermaksud menangkap Hinata! Rupanya gadis itu ketahuan.

Gadis itu tak tahu apa-apa. Hal yang bisa ditangkapnya adalah pasukan itu begitu senang berhasil menemukannya. Kata mereka, "Sang Pangeran pasti sangat bahagia!"

Sekelompok berkuda itu membawanya ke sebuah kastil yang gaya arsitekturnya seperti bangunan Victoria abad pertengahan. Dan kali ini, Hinata mulai menebak kalau dia tersesat ke negeri Disney.

Sesampainya disana, Hinata dibawa ke suatu kamar yang megah dan sangat luas untuk ukuran kamar. Dia bingung lagi ketika beberapa gadis bergaun terusan hijau-putih memakaikannya gaun mewah khas kerajaan dengan lambang—yang setahunya menyerupai lingkaran obat nyamuk—tersemat diantara renda-renda gaun, me-_makeover_ dirinya dengan bedak dari tumbukan beras dengan campuran entah apa, dan menata sedemikian rupa rambutnya sampai dirinya berubah menjadi sosok yang cantik dan menawan.

Setelah itu, Hinata dibawa turun ke sebuah aula besar yang sepi dengan ratusan lilin menyala mengitari aula tersebut sampai ke sebuah pintu ganda yang berada diujung aula yang langsung bersinggungan dengan luar. Ternyata hari sudah gelap. Hinata menengok ke belakang, tapi pelayan yang mengantarkannya tadi sudah raib entah kemana.

Berusaha tidak peduli dengan pikirannya yang membuat spekulasi beraneka macam, dia mulai menikmati tatanan aula tersebut yang bisa dikatakan _romantic awesome_, persis seperti tempat-tempat yang diimpikannya selama ini.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata berjalan sampai ke pintu ganda, dan disana berdirilah sesosok pemuda berambut pirang sedang membelakanginya. Sosok itu menumpukan perutnya ke tembok balkon kastil, sementara itu dia sedang sibuk mengarahkan panahnya asal-asalan dengan wajah suntuk.

Hinata berdehem, membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan cukup terkejut ada seorang gadis di belakangnya. Dengan sedikit salah tingkah, pemuda itu dengan polosnya bertanya, "err… kau siapa nona?"—dan sebelum Hinata menjawabnya dengan bego (karena gadis itu juga tidak tahu dia ini siapa di dunia fantasi ini), pria _blonde_ itu menepuk jidatnya, "Oh! Pasti kau gadis ramalan itu ya? kau dibawa para prajurit istana berkuda kan?"

Hinata yang masih tak mengerti apa maksudnya 'gadis ramalan_' _ itu, hanya mengangguk perlahan. **_Ah~_** pikir Hinata. **_Orang ini agaknya sedikit konyol, tapi…. dia cute!_**Hinata tersipu-sipu.

Lalu, mereka mengobrol tentang segala hal. Hinata akhirnya tahu kalau pemuda itu adalah sang pangeran yang sudah lama menantikan gadis ramalannya datang setelah raja dan ratu alias ayah dan ibunya meninggal di sebuah kecelakaan. Katanya, kereta kuda yang membawa mereka jatuh ke jurang. Mereka mengobrol dan menikmati suasana. Terutama Hinata. Dia sekarang yakin seratus persen kalau dia ini sedang masuk ke dunia ilusinya.

Permohonannya terkabul! Tapi tentu saja, Hinata cukup mengerti untuk tidak merusak mimpinya ini dengan mengatakan asal-muasalnya yang sesungguhnya.

Pangeran itu namanya Naruto. Dia cukup tampan untuk ukuran pangeran. Dia suka memanah dan mengelana ke berbagai tempat. Hinata, _jujur saja_, dia sangat terpana dengan sosok pemuda itu. Senyumnya bagus! Ditambah lagi matanya itu… ah~ membuatnya meleleh!

Disela-sela dansa mereka, Naruto bercerita bahwa dia sering berkelana untuk mencari wanita. Dan beberapa kali, dia membawa wanita-wanita itu tetapi selalu tidak cocok, karena bunga mawar oranye yang ada di taman belakang kastil tak kunjung memudar menjadi putih. Dan malam lalu, Naruto hampir terkejut setengah mati mendapati mawar-mawar itu telah berubah sempurna menjadi putih. Itu sebuah pertanda bahwa jodohnya sudah dekat dengannya. Lalu, Hinata ditemukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Hinata menikah dengan Pangeran Naruto. Bertahun-tahun dijalaninya sebagai ratu yang makmur dan terhindar dari kesialan-kesialan duniawinya dulu. Dia amat bahagia sampai 'lupa daratan'.

Dan saat pesta kejutan hari jadinya dengan Naruto yang pertama, Hinata merasakan _déjà vu_. Seperti pada malam pertemuannya dengan pria itu; lilin-lilin menyala mengelilingi aula besar, Naruto menungguinya di balkon kastil. Bedanya, raja itu tak memainkan panahnya seperti dulu, tapi hanya bersandar ke balkon seraya tersenyum manis.

Mereka berciuman.

Tapi…

Saat Hinata membuka mata dari ciuman panjang nan dalam dari sang suami itu, matanya dibuat terbelalak selebar-lebarnya ketika yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah sosok Neji, kakak sepupunya yang menatap dirinya aneh.

"Kenapa bibirmu monyong-monyong begitu, Hinata?"

Hinata bingung. "Hah?" dia menoleh kesana kemari. "Lho? Naruto? Naruto…!"

Gadis berambut sewarna kulit _blueberry_ itu tiba-tiba memanggil udara dengan frustasi. Tidak seperti Hinata yang biasanya kalem itu. Kegiatan tak waras tersebut membuat Neji menghentikannya. Pemuda beriris _alabaster_ itu mengira bahwa sepupunya ini sedang sakit dan bermimpi parah.

**_Siapa itu Naruto? _**gumamnya tak senang_. __**Pasti cowok yang ditaksirnya sampai-sampai dia mengigau walaupun sudah bangun. Dan….oh, ya ampun… Demi martabat Hyuuga yang suci!**__—_ "Hinata, apa kau… ngompol?" tanya Neji tak percaya sambil memelototi basah yang memenuhi ranjang Hinata.

Si gadis bermata _lavender_ itu malah bingung sendiri. "T-t-tidak m-m-mung-kin!" kemudian dia segera menemukan botol oranye yang tergeletak di dekat kaki ranjangnya. Botol parfum yang kosong melompong.

**_H-hei! I-ini b-bukan pipisku! T-tapi parfum! _**

Dan dengan mengabaikan Neji yang mulai berceramah dengan nada mengguruinya yang biasa itu, Hinata mulai membuat kesimpulan. Kejadian itu... berawal ketika dia meminta permohonan dan botol parfum itu tak sengaja tumpah dan membuatnya masuk ke dunia fantasinya, dan bertemu Naruto…

Hinata melirik tanggalan, dan tanggalan itu tetap menunjukkan bulan Oktober, seperti yang terakhir diingatnya. Kemarin hari Kamis, tanggal 4. Sekarang tanggal 5, hari Jumat. Dan itu berarti, kejadian bahagiannya itu hanya berlangsung satu malam![?]

_Oh, God!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berangkat sekolah dengan kecewa, dia menapaki jalan seraya memikirkan apa saja yang telah dilaluinya di Kastil Fantasinya dengan Naruto, pangeran—bukan—tetapi seorang raja yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. (Hinata tak menyesal meski _first love_nya adalah ilusinya sendiri).

Tiba-tiba, dia diserempet dari belakang oleh seorang pengendara sepeda yang ugal-ugalan. Hinata jatuh terduduk.

Saat uluran tangan si pengendara sepeda itu tepat didepan matanya, ditambah suara familiar itu… Hinata segera mendongak.

Dan mata _lavender_nya membulat selebar lebarnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ terang acak-acakan, bermata biru sesejuk samudra, dan wajah itu… Semuanya sama! Hinata yakin seratus persen kalau ini bukan ilusinya semata!

"N-na-naruto!"

Wajah khawatir pemuda itu berganti dengan wajah bingung. "Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata pingsan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat [?]**

* * *

**CicitanRandomSiAuthor: Jangan geplak sayaaaa! #ngobongkasur**

**ehem. Oke-oke. saya tau banget, tulisan kaya beginian harusnya dibumihanguskan saja.**

**Deskripnya nol! huhuuu T-T**

**yah, inilah apresiasi frustasi saya, reader. Saya emang nggak punya bakat nulis... :( **

**Tapi—oh, ayolaah... saya cuma pingin repyuu... **


End file.
